


Desires

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Death Note
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Femdom, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Vibrators, sexually inexperienced Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: When Misa is out, Light indulges in what he truely desires





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments!

It was not many days that Light found himself alone, without Misa’s near-constant presence. And he was going to take advantage of that.

She had left hurriedly that morning, a few stuttered words about “urgent business” leaving her mouth as she rushed out the door. And only a few minutes later, Light had called in sick to work. 

Before him on his bed lay a small, discreetly packaged box. The cardboard felt light in Light’s palm as he weighed it, the contents barely swishing around. The packaging itself looked untouched. “Good.” He murmured. Misa wouldn't have been snooping around it then. 

He dropped it back on the bed, before going to position the rest of the room. A mirror lay at the foot of the bed, so he'd be able to see what he was doing, and a small bottle of lube, self-warming, rested besides the box. 

Light took a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding in, and went to open the box. He had left the door open (Misa had informed him through numerous texts that she wouldn't be home for another hour at least), and it all felt so much more perverse now that he thought about it. Anyone could walk in, and see him splayed out like a- like a whore. A jolt went straight to his groin, and he swiftly tore open the packaging. 

The box came apart easily. Light pulled out the vibrator, inspecting it in his hands. It was small and black, with the end tapering to a blunt point. It looked small enough to fit inside him, at least. 

Dropping to his knees, he shimmied out of his pants. He tried to conjure the image of phantom hands helping him undress, pressing soft caresses into his sides and thighs. It didn't work. 

He kicked off the dress pants, before divesting himself of his boxers. Hesitating for a moment, he pulled off his shirt. There was no reason not to, and the feeling of the sheets against his bare skin only added to the experience. 

When he was completely naked, he crawled to the center of the bed, pressing his chest into the cool fabric of the sheets. A hand snaked up to pry himself open. 

His stomach clenched at the thought of anyone seeing him, ass in the air and… hole bared for anyone to look at. It was private, should have been, at least. Light tried to fight the small prick of shame growing in his stomach. 

The lube felt unnaturally cool against his skin, and even as he spread it around, the cold lingered. He shuddered the first finger proved against his entranced. 

He had only fingered himself twice before, always rushed before Misa could find him. His fingers still halted before entering, his breath still shook in apprehension. Steeling himself, he pushed it through. 

A small moan left him at the sensation. If burned, almost unbearably, yet sparks ignited as he stiffened. 

For a few moments, he further toyed with himself, letting his consciousness go to the steady in-out motion of his finger, hips going back to meet it. “Oh, fuck me.” He groaned. It shouldn't have felt so good. And yet… the burning shame only added to his erection 

He palmed it, squeezing the head between his fingers before he remembered the vibrator. Another finger plunged into himself, scissoring open quickly, before Light pushed the device inside of himself. 

It fit snugly, stretching his walls enough to cause a pleasant burn. Light let it sit for a moment, panting into his arms. It felt even more shameful, somehow. The device must have stuck out of him lewdly, and with his cock now hardened and dripping between his legs… His stomach rolled at what Misa, what anyone would say. 

Still… it felt too good, much too good to stop. Pushing his ass up even further into the air, he switched on the device. 

The low vibrations left him gasping, hips twisting and thrusting backwards in desperate hope of friction. His left hand groped at his cock, tugging harshly as he tried to fuck himself against the air. “Oh FUCK!” He howled, precum spilling over his hand. 

Pleasure built in his abdomen, so overpowering and loud that Light was unable to think, unable to feel, unable to hear the quiet gasp as the bedroom door pushed open. 

Long spurts of cum shot over Light’s hand, spraying the bed. Light gasped, slumping into the bed. 

“Light?” Misa. Her voice toned like she had repeated herself. Light burned in mortification. 

Finally, he asked, “How long were you standing there?” He didn't lift his face in fear of the shame-filled tears spilling over. 

Misa didn't answer. Light waited, stomach tended at the thump of her footsteps drawing closer. A hand stroked his back as she dropped down beside him. In a rare bout of empathy, Misa asked, “What’s wrong, Light?”

Light took in a shuddering breath before he could answer. “It's dirty. That's what's wrong with it.” 

“It's really not! I do it all the time!” A pout had entered Misa’s voice, and Light couldn't stop himself from snorting. 

“Besides, I could help with this; I have a lot of experience myself…” Misa’s nail traced along Light’s back, and the promise in her words made his cock stand at attention. 

“L-like what?” Her stroking of him had turned possessive, and Light found himself curling into the touch. Small shivers traveled his spine at the thought o her taking control. 

“Lots of things, baby. Maybe a better vibrator? I have a big one I can press against your penis. And maybe we could put a dildo in here?” Her nail poked at his hole. “I'm sure you'd like that.” Light nodded, face scrunching deeper into the soft fabric of the sheets. 

“Can you… lead? Since I'm not really familiar with what I'm doing, of course, a-and I'll need someone's help to guide me.”

“Of course!” Misa chirped, clapping her hands together. “Mommy will get the stuff right now, ok?” Light tried to ignore the way his cock jerked at “Mommy0”.

Before Light could make a noise in acceptance, she left. He could hear her rooting around in a drawer in the bathroom.

She returned before Light had fully sat up, and Light gulped at the large grin she sported. “Sit back now, baby. And lift your cute little ass into the air like before.”

Light complied, hole clenching around the vinrator still impaling him as he held his cheeks open for Misa’s inspection. 

“You're probably stretched enough to start right away with this.” She hummed, tapping a nail against the dildo. “I'll just need to pull it out.”

The fingers moved to trace around his pull, gently massaging the tender skin before pulling out the vibrator. It popped out of Light, and he flushed as he felt his hole flutter at the loss of contact. Misa giggled, a finger prodding at him before she nestled the tip of the dildo inside of him. 

“Let's let you get used to that, ok?” She cooed, her hand stroking small patterns into Light’s thigh as he shook. 

A small gasp left Light as Misa pressed the head of another, larger vibrator against the base of his cock. It nestled in the junction of his balls and perineum, Light moaning softly at the feeling of it. 

“It's not even turned on, silly!” Misa seemed delighted by this, slapping his ass and giggling “Horny boy!” Light only grunted in response. 

“I'm going to turn it on now. I think you'll like that.” Misa hummed. Light tensed. 

The vibrations started soft, like teasing, but Light still had to fight the urge to cum immediately. His cock twitched with the urge to spray.

A soft yelp left Light as Misa’s hand clenched around the base of his cock. “It's supposed to stop you from cumming.” She supplied. “So you can enjoy yourself even more!” Light could only nod feebly, a long string of drool leaking from his mouth as he tried to compose himself. 

The vibrating was torture, but less torturous as the seconds crawled by, Light fighting the urge to hump himself on it. He had almost gained some modicum of self-control (at least the ability to keep in his saliva) when Misa pushed the dildo inside of him in further. 

Light howled, knees buckling under himself as Misa’s grip on his cock tightened even further. “Move your hips back when Ipush it in.” She commanded, more dominant now. More possessive. Light’s stomach curled, and a new spike of pleasure threatened to spill him over. 

“Yes Mommy.” He said it as a whisper, strained from the burning in his hole. Misa made a noise of satisfaction. “Good boy.” She pushed the dildo in farther, breaking him open. Light screamed. 

His hips thrust desperately as Misa pumped the dildo in and out of him, simultaneously rubbing his cock against the vibrator. Cum leaked past his tip, impossibly painful as it struggled to release. 

As the dildo plunged deeper into him than it had before, Misa let go. Light came with a scream, vision white as long, hot ropes of cum sprayed his chest and the bed. Small arms encased him, holding him close. “Wasn't that fun?” Misa whispered into his ear. Light shifted slightly, but her arms had locked around him. 

“Yes Mommy, it was.” He didn't bother to try and move again.

“Good!” She giggled. “You'll do this again sometime, right?”

Light nodded, curling into her and closing his eyes. She smelled calming, if a little stuffy. 

Her hand stroked through his hair as his consciousness flickered in and out. “Mommy loves her baby so much. She never wants to let him go.”


End file.
